The present invention relates to an electrical machine,                wherein the electrical machine has a stator and a rotor arranged on a rotor shaft,        wherein the rotor shaft is rotatably supported in bearings, so that the rotor can be rotated about an axis of rotation,        wherein the stator extends over a stator region viewed in the direction of the axis of rotation,        wherein the rotor has a central region and outer regions adjacent to the central region on both sides, viewed in the direction of the axis of rotation.        
An electrical machine of this type is generally known. In particular an electrical machine of this type is known, in which                the rotor bears a number of tangentially magnetized permanent magnets in respect of the axis of rotation, which are tangentially evenly distributed viewed around the axis of rotation,        wherein flux guiding elements are arranged tangentially between the permanent magnets viewed around the axis of rotation, by means of which flux guiding elements magnetic fields coming from the permanent magnets are directed radially toward the stator viewed in respect of the axis of rotation,        wherein the flux guiding elements consist of a plurality of sheets stacked one on the other viewed in the direction of the axis of rotation.        
A relatively high power density can be achieved with electrical machines of the type described last.